In the current vehicles, normally several lights are equipped for different functions, such as low beam lights, high beam lights, fog lights, reversing light, etc. With the increasing need for individuated and innovative decoration of vehicles, refitting the light systems pre-installed by vehicle manufactures becomes a growing market, especially using LED lamps to replace the previously installed lamps. In view of other aspects, due to the application of new functions, like the introduction of Daytime Running Light (DRL), the requirement of refitting the current lighting system of the already-sold vehicles to fulfill the new regulations must be complied with.
It may be easy for a manufacturer to modify the whole electrical system and lighting system of a vehicle to integrate a new light into the current automotive lighting system in the manufacturing process, however it is difficult for a refitting technician to modify the electrical system and/or lighting system of a vehicle, especially when the vehicle is equipped with a detection system capable of detecting any “failure” of electrical elements or lights, which may result in a warning and/or flameout. Therefore, there is a need to have a method to “meet” or “cheat” the detection system when refitting the lighting system of a vehicle.